A Sweet Tale
by Lady of Souls
Summary: Una mirada puede crear en ti los mas bellos sentimientos, algunos que nunca creiste sentir por esa persona, sin embargo, si los correspondes, corres el riesgo de herir a otra. Capitulo 6: Consuelo
1. Ojos dorados

WIIIII otro fic!!!!jiji ojala este les guste como guardaespaldas, eso espero, disfrutenlo!!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, si no a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, así que solamente la historia es mía, y hago esto sin esperar recibir ni un solo peso, solo espero que algún día me den a seximaru n.n

"A SWEET TALE"

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

_**Conversación por teléfono**_

(N/A notas de la autora)

&&&&Cambio de escena&&&&

Capitulo 1: Ojos dorados

¿Cómo empezar un cuento? Ya sea de hadas, de princesas, de dragones, cualquiera que sea el caso, los cuentos siempre comienzan con un _Erase una vez _o quizás con _Había una vez en una tierra lejana_, clásico de los cuentos para dormir o entretener a los infantes, sin embargo, el cuento que les contare no tiene hadas, ni brujas malvadas, ni princesas atrapadas en un castillo, este cuento, narra la historia de un amor, un amor que sin duda, prevalecerá en los corazones de los protagonistas

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Otro día en la facultad de medicina de la ciudad de Tokio en Japón, era temprano aun para comenzar las clases, así que él estaba recargado en una de las paredes del campus, siempre llegaba temprano, lo malo es que nunca sabia en que entretenerse

De pronto, su tranquilidad se vio perturbada por el sonido de una persona que, al parecer, iba corriendo, abrió los ojos y se separo un poco de la pared, cuando sin pensarlo ya se encontraba tirado en el piso con alguien encima

-_Pero que demonios_-Cuando se dio cuenta de que tenia encima a una chica, la cual se levanto rápidamente y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, el la tomo sin ningún problema, apenada la chica bajo un poco su mirada

-Gomen ne, no te vi y me estrelle contigo-dijo la chica, que al subir su vista, se encontró con un par de ojos dorados y una hermosa cabellera plateada

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente-

-¡¡¡¡KAGOME!!!!-Se escucho a lo lejos

-Oh no, debo irme, gomen, matta ne ojos dorados, si quiero verte de nuevo, será mejor que siga corriendo-

La chica volvió a emprender la huida, dejando un poco confundido al chico, al parecer, esa joven se llamaba Kagome, no tardo mucho para que un chico de cabello corto y ojos castaños llegara algo agitado preguntándole sobre si había visto una chica

-Paso por aquí hace unos momentos-

-Gracias-Y siguió corriendo gritándole a la chica

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Respiraba agitadamente, sabia que no se iba a escapar, llamarlo de esa manera era mala idea

-_Nota mental: no volver a llamar bebe llorón a mi novio-_

Pero pronto sintió como unos brazos la atraparon por la cintura para después acorralarla contra una de las paredes del pasillo

-así que¿soy un bebe llorón eh?-Se escucho la voz varonil de un chico, de cabello negro y corto (N/A mas o menos como el de soro de one piece n//n soro…), además de unos lindos ojos marrones que la miraban con ternura

-Hay ya Inu, no fue en serio, gomen-Dijo en un tono inocente la chica (N/A jojo a que no sabían que era el, mi bro pensó que era hoyou jiji)

-Kag, Kag, Kag¿que voy a hacer contigo?-

-Quererme, consentirme, besarme, abrazarme, salir con…-Pero no pudo terminar ya que sintió como los labios de su novio se posaban sobre los suyos, la lengua del chico rozo sus labios pidiéndole permiso para entrar en su boca, el cual fue concedido

Luego de quedarse sin respiración, Inuyasha abrazo a Kagome y así se estuvieron un rato mas hasta que…

-¡¡¡¡KAMI ES TARDE!!!!-Grito Kagome para salir corriendo a sus clases

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaba centrado hasta atrás como de costumbre, la clase de anatomía

-_Aburrido_- Pensó el chico, aunque tenia un presentimiento extraño, no sabia que era, en fin, se iba a concentrar en la clase, o mas bien, tratar. Extrañamente, no se le quitaba del rostro esa mirada chocolate de la cabeza, además de esa tierna voz

Sacudió su cabeza, no debía pensar en esa chica, si apenas y la había visto, entonces ¿Cómo es que no podía dejar de pensar en ella?

-¡¡¡HIGURASHI!!!-

-Dígame profesor-

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué llega tarde?-

-Etto… tuve un pequeño contratiempo-

-Más le vale que no se repita-

-Hai-

La azabache se sentó justo frente a el, dejándolo algo sorprendido, el arome que emanaba de su cabello era sumamente delicioso, a jazmines (N/A sakuras, jazmines, cerezos, que mas da)

-Joven Taisho, joven Taisho¡¡¡JOVEN TAISHO!!!-Termino vociferando el profesor al ver que el susodicho no le prestaba atención

-_Kuso _Dígame profesor-

-Déme la definición que acabo de decir-

-_Shimatta-_Estaba en problemas, no sabia de que rayos estaba hablando¿Qué le iba contestar?

-Profesor, ya termino la clase-

-Arigatou Higurashi, bien nos vemos la próxima clase, les encargo que investiguen sobre los trabajos de Georges Cuvier y la anatomía comparada-

El chico dio un respiro, le habían salvado el pellejo, aunque, fue precisamente quien tuvo la culpa de que no pusiera la debida atención

-Hey, deberías concentrarte mas, a este paso reprobaras el semestre-Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa

-Si claro, gracias por salvarme-

-De nada ojos dorados, por cierto¿tienes nombre?-

-Taisho Sesshomaru-

-Es un placer Taisho, mi nombre es, como ya habrás oído, Higurashi Kagome-

-Así es, me pareció que así te gritaba ese chico, y como te llamo el profesor-

-Si, no es muy difícil de notar, bien nos vemos, cuídate, y pon atención-

Sonrió, esa chica si que era rara, pero no dejaba de ser encantadora…alto¿de cuando acá el consideraba a una chica encantadora?

-_Tonterías_-

Continuara…

* * *

wuahu!!!!!! que tal, varios pensaron que era un inuxkag pero nooooo jeje es un SESSHOME, alabado sea quien invento esa palabra jajaja, bueno, les advierto que en estem¿ si me tardare en actualizar por que me cuesta mucho esscribirlo, por el modo en que va la historia, pero ya veran que hare todo lo posible!!! dejen reviews!!!!matta ne!!!

Alma-Sama


	2. Un nuevo amigo

GOmen!!! perdon por la demora, pero como ya les habia dicho en el capitulo pasado, este me esta costando mas para escribir, uf! pero, ya despues de tres años aki esta jajaja bueno, disfrutenlo!!!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, lo unico que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia, además de que lo hago por simple diversión

"A SWEET TALE"

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

_**Conversación por teléfono**_

(N/A notas de la autora)

&&&& Cambio de escena &&&&

Capitulo 2: Un nuevo amigo

-Es en serio amiga, te juro que me correteo por todo el plantel-

-Bueno, en eso te creo, conociéndolo, es capaz de perseguirte por todo Japón-

-No lo dudo, y dime¿que ha pasado con Miroku?-

-Hay Kagome-chan, lo mismo de siempre, igual de mujeriego-

-¿Qué puedo decirte Sango-chan?-

Ambas amigas comían juntas en la cafetería de la universidad, mientras la castaña se desahogaba con la azabache de sus problemas con su… ¿novio?

-Sigue igual de mujeriego, acosa a cada mujer que se le pone en frente, la verdad ya no se que hacer-

-Hay amiga, dale tiempo, estoy segura que cambiara por ti-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Claro-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto, otro par de amigos conversaban alegremente en el aula de clases…

-Ayúdame Inuyasha-

-¿Ahora que Miroku?-

Miroku era un chico bastante apuesto, ojos azules, el cabello negro sujetado en una pequeña coleta, unos aretes en la oreja izquierda, de tez blanca y muy amable, descontando los defectos de mujeriego, mañoso, hentai e infiel con cierta chica castaña

-Siento que Sango se aleja cada día más de mí-

-Eso es por tus mañas hentai-El ojinegro le dio una mirada severa al de ojos zafiro, quien solo dio un suspiro

-Tú sabes que mi mano tiene vida propia-

-Si claro, y yo soy el rey de Inglaterra-

-¡Oh! es un honor su alteza-

Ambos amigos rieron, tras años de conocerse, cada uno conocía las mañas y costumbres del otro, sus gustos y disgustos, eran casi como hermanos

-Y dígame su alteza¿Cómo le va con Kagome-sama?-

-De maravilla-

Ambos sonrieron, Miroku sabia que su hermano estaba locamente enamorado de aquella linda muchacha, que lo había convertido en una persona con la cual se podía tratar, en la cual podías confiar, lo transformo con su amor…

-Y supongo que vas a llevarla al juego del miércoles-

-Como siempre, se que puedo ganar si ella esta ahí-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Kagome¿iremos al juego del miércoles?-

-Creo que no puedo decir que no, sabes bien que a Inuyasha le fascina que vaya, dice que puede ganar si yo estoy allí-

-Eso es por que esta loco por ti-

-Si, como tú por Miroku-

Sango rodó los ojos mientras su amiga reía, no podía decirle que no, tenia razón, estaba enamorada del maldito hentai de toda la universidad

-Hay¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar del hombre más pervertido de toda la escuela?-

En ese momento, una cabellera plateada hizo acto de presencia en la cafetería, acompañada por unos ojos dorados que brillaban al máximo con el reflejo de la luz del sol, dejando anonadas a un par de chicas que lo siguieron con la vista hasta que salio al jardín de la parte trasera de la cafetería

-Pero que hombre… ¿Quién será?-

-Taisho Sesshoumaru-

-Ara Kagome¿le conoces? espero me lo presentes, esta como quiere…-

-Sango por favor, apenas y le hable esta mañana-

-Pues se ve muy solo¿Por qué no le acompañas?-

-Sabes… Miroku esta afectando tu manera de ser…-

-¡Mentira!-

Kagome rió, su amiga cada día se volvía mas pervertida, como cierto chico de ojos zafiro, sonrió y se dirigió a acompañar al misterioso hombre

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto, un joven de cabellera plateada estaba sentado bajo un frondoso arbol que se encontraba en el patio, con los ojos cerrados, tan solo escuchando el suave murmullo del viento que lo arrullaba poco a poco

-Hola de nuevo-

Al abrir sus dorados ojos, se encontró con una figura femenina ya conocida para el, que casualmente no había podido sacarse de la mente durante todo el día

-Hola _Eres un bruja… me has hechizado, apenas te conozco y ya no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…-_

-Veo que te gusta estar solo-

-Me relaja, además, me molesta cuando la gente habla demasiado…-

Kagome se quedo en silencio esa era una indirecta para que dejara de hablar, o eso creía ella, se sentó a su lado y cero sus ojos, aspirando el dulce aroma de su acompañante

Sesshoumaru se reprendió a si mismo, la chica se había quedado callada por su comentario, pero el quería que siguiera hablando, le gustaba esa melodiosa voz, que el consideraba como el canto de una sirena…

-¿No deberías estar con tu novio?-

De nuevo había hecho el comentario equivocado…

-Si te molesta que este aquí, me iré-

-No, no es eso, solo es por, curiosidad-

Ahora había sonado muy desesperado… la chica solo sonrió, lo que dejo embobado al chico, que se sentía a gusto a su lado, sentía una paz que no sentía desde…

-…que mi madre murió…-

-¿Disculpa?-

-¿Eh?-

-Dijiste que tu madre murió…-

¿Por qué se comportaba como un tonto cuando estaba a su lado?

Continuara…

* * *

Quiero agradecer a las personitas que me dejaron rr el capi pasado

**Ayann: **En verdad, muchas gracia spor leer, que bueno que te gusto n.n hago mi mejor esfuerzo, a mi tambien me gusta que no sean hermanos, proximamente hare mas pero con ellos como hermanos n.n matta ne!

**Valerya Lisseth: **Jejeje aki esta ya la continuacion, que bueno que te gusto como se conocieron, ah que lindo es el amor... nos vemos!

**Marta Kou: **Gracias de verdad!! me alegra que te gustar, espero sigas leyendo!!

**abril-chan: **Arigatou, tu siempre me dejar review, que linda eres, tus rr me estimulan para mi creatividad, enserio! opino lo mismo, pero, quien no quedria quedarse con sesshoumaru? jaja matta ne!

Gracias por leer, espero sigan dejando un mensajito con el botoncito de Go!

_Lady of Souls_

_"In the dark, I was waiting for you...but you never wanted to come..."_


	3. Confianza

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, si no a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, así que solamente la historia es mía, y hago esto sin esperar recibir ni un solo peso, solo espero que algún día me den a seximaru n.n

"A SWEET TALE"

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

_**Conversación por teléfono**_

(N/A notas de la autora)

&&&& Cambio de escena &&&&

Capitulo 3: Confianza

-No es nada…-

-¿Sabes?, Taisho-san, a pesar de que escondes tus sentimientos bajo esa capa de hielo, eres una persona sensible, igual que todos-

Sesshoumaru guardo silencio y cerró los ojos, guardando en su mente el sonido de aquel canto de sirena, el brillo de esos ojos chocolates, el azulado reflejo de su cabello, su dulce y embriagante perfume, guardando a aquella chica que lo tenia hechizado

-Ne, Taisho-san…-

Al no obtener mas que un sonido extraño (N/A no supe como escribirlo gomen n.nU) la chica pensó que se podría tomar eso como un _mande_, aunque…quien sabe

-¿Te gustaría ir al juego de soccer este miércoles?-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡¡¡Sanguito!!!-

-_Pervertido a las tres en punto-_

-Hola mi bella Sango, ya extrañaba admirar tu belleza-

-Si, claro, hola Inuyasha-

-Hola Sango-

-Y a mi ni me saludas Sanguito…-

-Como si te lo merecieras-

Inuyasha rió con ganas ante la escena que estaban haciendo sus amigos, Miroku con lagrimitas en los ojos, y Sango con una mirada indiferente (N/A T.T y ¬¬ respectivamente)

-Sango¿no has visto a Kagome?-

-¿Kagome-chan?-

-¿Tengo alguna otra novia que se llame Kagome?-

Sango solo rió de manera nerviosa mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, no podía decirle a Inuyasha que Kagome había ido detrás del hombre mas apuesto que había visto en su vida, después de Miroku por supuesto

-Y bien…-Inuyasha ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-Pues veras, Kagome-chan tuvo que ir con una compañera que le pidió ayuda con un trabajo de no se que cosa-

-Ah, bueno, supongo que la veré después, iré a reunirme con el entrenador del equipo, si la vez, dile que quiero hablar con ella-

-Claro, aunque como seguramente le vas a pedir que vaya al partido, ella ya lo sabe-

Inuyasha se sonrojo y maldijo por lo bajo, yéndose a buscar al dichoso entrenador

-_De la que me salve…-_

-Sango, yo también tengo que hablar contigo-

-Y¿de que?-

-¿Te parece bien que te recoja en tu casa a las 7?-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Juego de soccer?-

-Si, irán algunos amigos míos, y yo por supuesto¿te gustaría ir? o ¿tienes otra cosa que hacer?

Sesshoumaru volvió a guardar silencio, pensando seriamente en la respuesta que le daría a la bella joven que estaba a su lado

-_Si ella va¿Por qué no?-_

-Y¿Qué me dices?-

-Claro-

-¡Perfecto! te veré después para decirte donde y a que hora va a ser, que bueno que quieras ir, nos vemos luego Taisho-san- Y se alejo lentamente despidiéndose con la mano, con el rostro radiante de felicidad y una sonrisa capaz de derretir un ice-berg

Sesshoumaru respondió la despedida de igual manera, anonado con esa hermosa sonrisa que lo estaba volviendo loco poco a poco (N/A jaja una rima)

Se levanto con calma de las raíces del árbol y formo una sonrisa

-_Espero con ansias que llegue el miércoles, Kagome-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya por la tarde, Sango esperaba en un sofá de su casa a que Miroku llegara por ella como había dicho, aunque, no estaba muy tranquila que digamos

-_6:59¡maldito reloj! vamos avanza¡al fin!-_

Y como por arte de magia, el timbre de su casa sonó, poniéndola aun mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba la pobre muchacha

Su hermano menor se acerco a ella después de haber ido a abrir la puerta, ya que se había exasperado por que el timbre no dejaba de sonar, y al parecer su hermana no quería abrir

-One-chan, un joven te busca-

-Arigatou, Kohaku-

El jovencito solo sonrió de manera picara a su hermana, la cual se sonrojo furiosamente, tanto que, al llegar a la puerta, preocupo a Miroku

-¡Sango¿Tienes fiebre? estas muy roja-

-No, no es nada, vámonos-

Miroku le tendió su brazo como todo un caballero y la observo detenidamente, llevaba una linda falda negra hasta las rodillas, con una blusa rosa pálido muy elegante, y el cabello castaño suelto, como tanto le gustaba

-Te ves espectacular Sango-

Ella volvió a sonrojarse y ahora ella lo detallo a el, llevaba unos jeans negros con una camisa azul eléctrico y los dos primeros botones abiertos

-_Demasiado apuesto-_

Y mientras subían al auto, ella no pudo evitar pensar¿Qué quería hablar Miroku con ella?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto, en un departamento algo cerca del centro de la ciudad, un chico de cabellera plateada admiraba la belleza de la noche y el brillo de la luna

-Sesshoumaru-niichan-Se escucho la voz de una pequeña que se acercaba a él algo somnolienta, tallándose los ojos

-¿Qué sucede Rin-chan?-

-Podrías leerme un cuento, no puedo dormir-

-Claro, Rin-chan-

Sesshoumaru la cargo en brazos y ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de la pequeña, mientras que en la mente del chico, se preguntaba por que cierta chica de cabello azabache no había podido apartarse de sus pensamientos

-_¿Qué me has hecho?-_

Continuara…

* * *

Bien, Como vieron que sessho se enkariña cada vez mas con Kag? pobre jejeje pero a mi me gusta jajaja

gracias a : **Ayann, azul celeste, hitoki-vhan, kag-sesshy-inu, Brenda jet anime**

Muchas gracias por leer y los espero en el siguiente sayo!!

_Lady of Souls_


	4. El nuevo profesor

Ydespues de mil años volvi con la actualizacion...

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, si no a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, así que solamente la historia es mía, y hago esto sin esperar recibir ni un solo peso, solo espero que algún día me den a seximaru n.n

"A SWEET TALE"

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

_**Conversación por teléfono**_

(N/A notas de la autora)

&&&& Cambio de escena &&&&

Capitulo 4: El nuevo profesor

Al fin el esperado miércoles, para el equipo de soccer, era el partido para poder calificar a la semifinales, para los demás estudiantes, seria el día que no se quedarían tan tarde en la escuela, y para Sesshoumaru, era el día que saldría con Kagome

-_No será una cita, pero…nos veremos fuera de la escuela, supongo que ese es un avance¿verdad?-_

En eso pensaba Sesshoumaru mientras admiraba en silencio a Kagome platicando alegremente con sus amigos y con su…novio

Esto lo hizo arrugar el entrecejo, no le agradaba ese tipo, siempre estaba cerca de ella, no la dejaba sola, a menos que tuviera que ir a clases o que el tuviera que ir a sus practicas de soccer

-_Es un celoso de primera, aunque…tiene motivos-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-No te lo puedo creer Miroku-Dijo Inuyasha bastante desconfiado

-Inu-chan, entiende, al parecer Miroku ha cambiado-

-¡Keh! seguramente…-

-Déjalo Kagome-chan, admito que a mi también me costo trabajo creerlo-

-¡No! Sango, no puede ser que desconfíes de tu apuesto novio-Dijo viendo pasar a unas jóvenes que no dejaban de coquetearle

Sango le dio un golpe en la cabeza, haciéndolo reaccionar y pedirle disculpas a la castaña, mientras la otra pareja negaba con la cabeza bastante divertida con la situación

-Chicos, gomen, pero tengo clase y si no llego a tiempo, el profesor me matara-

Dicho esto, Kagome se levanto de la mesa y con un beso se despidió de su novio para irse a la clase que le correspondía

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru estaba ya sentado en el ultimo asiento, como solía hacerlo, lo que le molestaba era que en ese salón, las mesas eran para dos, y a el no le agradaba soportar a las personas que comúnmente se le acercaban para fastidiarlo, en su mayoría, mujeres

-_Onnas… que fastidiosas… ¿Por qué no se buscan un novio y me dejan en paz?...-_

Pero sus "lindos" pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una cabellera negra que entraba al aula, y sin darse cuenta se sentaba junto a el ante la mirada asesina de las demás chicas

Para cuando Kagome se dio cuenta de quien estaba a su lado, el director entro al aula impidiéndole poder entablar una conversación con el ojidorado

-Ohayo estudiantes, su profesor de biología se ha retirado, por lo que les hemos traído uno nuevo-

Todas las miradas se concentraron en el dichoso profesor, principalmente las chicas, ya que era un joven alto, con una intensa mirada rubí, tenía un largo cabello negro y era bastante apuesto

-Estudiantes, les presento a su nuevo profesor de biología, Onigumo Naraku-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Taisho, quédese-

-Si, profesor-

Kagome le dedico una mirada de preocupación a Sesshoumaru, que ella supiera no había hecho nada malo¿o si?

-_¿Qué habrá hecho Taisho-san?-_Y con esa duda salio no muy convencida del aula

Vio el reloj de muñeca y se encontró con que aun era temprano, el juego empezaba dentro de dos horas, los jugadores ya habían partido y ella tendría la oportunidad de que Sango le contara lo que sucedió para que ella aceptara ser novia del hentai de Miroku

-Sango-chan, onegai…-

-Esta bien-suspiro-pero no se lo digas a Inuyasha-

-Lo prometo-

Flash back

Durante todo el camino, Sango había permanecido bastante turbada, se sentía insegura y un poco asustada, podía esperarse cualquier cosa de Miroku, lo miraba de reojo y se sonrojaba¿qué le pasaba? solo era un insignificante cita

-_Tranquila Sango, solo es una cita… ¿Una cita?-_

El automóvil se detuvo frente a un elegante restaurante de comida italiana, la favorita de Sango, lo que ocasiono que sonriera, aunque¿cómo supo Miroku que a ella le gustaba la comida italiana?

_-Kagome-chan debió contarle…-_

Se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana, en ella había unas cuantas velas y la luz de la luna le daba un aspecto bastante romántico, lo que en realidad le extrañaba era que Miroku no le había dicho nada en todo el camino

-Miroku¿te sucede algo?-

-Así es-

La voz de Miroku sonaba algo resentida y fría, sus ojos azules tenían un brillo que le ocasiono un escalofrío a Sango

-Todo este tiempo, no has dejado de golpearme, de gritarme, de reclamarme¿y todo por que? por ver a otras mujeres o a ti, el tocarte tiene justificación, pero no puedes reclamarme por lo que hago con otras mujeres-

Sango se movió inquieta en la silla, tenía la mirada baja y sus ojos estaban cristalinos, Miroku le estaba hablando de una manera bastante cruel y lo peor de todo es que tenía razón. Ella siempre lo había golpeado por tocar o ver a otras mujeres, pero ella no tenia derecho a hacer nada de eso

-Y ya me canse, me canse de que me golpees y de que me grites sin razón¿sabes que pienso hacer?-

Pero Sango no respondió, las lágrimas ya recorrían sus mejillas y unos débiles sollozos se escapaban de su boca

-Sango, no seas cobarde y mírame-Le ordeno-te daré un motivo para todos esos celos que demuestras-

El llanto de Sango se detuvo por un momento, estaba bastante confundida¿cómo que le iba a dar un motivo para sus celos? Tenía miedo, levanto su mirada y se encontró con una hermosa sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de ternura

-Sango¿quieres ser mi novia?-

Fin del flash back

-Y así fue-

Kagome estaba llorando por el hermoso momento que había vivido con su ahora novio, se sentía bastante feliz por su amiga, que aunque ella ya sabia que Sango amaba en secreto a Miroku, no sabia que era lo que sentía él por su amiga

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Deje de hacer eso-

-¿El que?-

El profesor endureció la mirada y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al chico, tratando de mantener la calma ante tal insolente estudiante que tenia de espaldas a él, nadie le había retado nunca y esta no iba a ser la excepción

-No crea que no me he dado cuenta-

Al no obtener respuesta, Naraku se giro y observo al chico detenidamente, cabello plateado y ojos dorados, algo que jamás había visto en su vida, pero que le resultaban bastante atractivos, un porte arrogante y una dura mirada

-Como mira a la señorita Higurashi-

-No se de que habla-

-Se paso toda la clase observándola, ni siquiera parpadeaba Taisho¿esta enamorado de esa joven?-

-No diga tonterías-

-Le digo lo que veo-

-En todo caso, si estoy o no enamorado o no, no es de su incumbencia-

-Oh pero claro que me incumbe, mas de lo que crees-

Naraku salio del aula con una sonrisa bastante tenebrosa y su mirada se volvió de un rojo oscuro, Sesshoumaru lo vio salir con repulsión, algo no le agradaba de ese profesor e iba a averiguar que era

Continuara…

* * *

En lo personal, me encanto el momento de miroku y sango, que tal a ustedes? y sobre naraku-kun, pues puede que tenga intenciones con sesshy, aun no lo se, pero tambien con Kagome, asi que cuidado!!

**Nanaccs: **Eso piensas? me halagas!!!! muchas gracias, aqui tienes la actualizacion de mi historia, espero te haya gustado el capitulo n.n hasta la proxima!!!

**Brenda jet anime: **Es una muy buena idea, pero no lo sabremos aun, es la primera parte del miercoles, en el siguiente capitulo van a comenzar ciertas cosillas jaja espero no te lo pierdas, gracias por leer y matta ne!

**jennifer-sesshoumaru: **Gracias, y si, es muy triste lo de sesshy, pero apuesto a que con Kagome se le pasa jajaja toda pervertidillla yo jojojo, gracias por leeer y te espero en el siguiente ja ne!

**abril-chan: **Claro! ya sabes que no exigo nada, los reviews son responsabilidad del lector, con saber que lo lees me es suficiente amiga, gracias y no te preocupes, aunque me tarde, siempre habra continuacion, se paciente, matta ne!!

Gracias a quienes leen mis fics, muchas gracias

_Lady of Souls_

_"Me pregunto si corresponderas mis sentmientos algun dia... sere paciente"_


	5. Comienzan los problemas

Al fin u.u, se que me he retrasado bastante, pero en fin, mi excusa de hoy es falta de inspiracion, pero aqui tienen ya el capitulo, gomen nasai n.nU

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, si no a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, así que solamente la historia es mía, y hago esto sin esperar recibir ni un solo peso, solo espero que algún día me den a seximaru n.n

"A SWEET TALE"

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

_**Conversación por teléfono**_

(N/A notas de la autora)

&&&& Cambio de escena &&&&

Capitulo 5: Comienzan los problemas

Recorrió todo el plantel, cada salón, cada pasillo, cada laboratorio, cada piso y nada, no había rastros de el por ningún lado, parecía que se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, agitada, se recargo en la pared del pasillo que conducía a la salida

_-¿Dónde puede estar¿Será que se fue sin mi?-_

Dio un suspiro, no podía ser, había dicho claramente que irían juntos, ya que el no conocía bien el camino, así que no quería perderse, por lo que surgió la idea de irse juntos, sin embargo, ya era hora de irse y él no aparecía por ningún lado

-_Ya que, no pierdo nada si doy una ultima mirada-_

-¿Buscabas a alguien?-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Dónde esta?-

-No te preocupes, ya debe de estar en camino-

Inuyasha caminaba en círculos, el partido comenzaba en diez minutos y su novia no llegaba, siempre era puntual, llegaba hasta una hora antes, hasta hoy, Miroku estaba bastante preocupado por el estado de su amigo, pero Sango se sentía culpable, ella sabia perfectamente donde estaba, pero tenia miedo de decirlo

-_Espero que Kagome-chan no tarde mucho, si no, puede que alguien resulte herido-_

_-Algo pasa, y tengo la ligera sospecha de que Sango sabe algo-_

_-¿Dónde estas Kagome?-_

-Calma Inuyasha, ya no debe tardar-

-Así es amigo, trata de calmarte-

-¿Y si le paso algo¿Si se perdió?-

Sango desvió la mirada, Inuyasha estaba bastante preocupado, si no le decía sentía que iba a llamar al ejercito para buscar a su amiga¿debería decirle? Se mordió los labios, no estaba segura, no podía echar de cabeza a Kagome, era su mejor amiga, no, se iba a quedar callada

-_Inuyasha esta exagerando…-_

-¿Y si la secuestraron? O peor aun¿y si la secuestraron los ovnis?-

-_Definitivamente Inuyasha esta exagerando…-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Aquí da vuelta a la izquierda-

Kagome se mantenía mirando a la ventana y con los brazos cruzadas, haciendo un puchero como una niña pequeña, Sesshoumaru la vio de reojo y soltó una risilla, por lo que Kagome le dirigió una mirada congelante

-Vamos, no fue mi intención asustarte-

-Estuve a punto de salir corriendo-

Flash back

Sesshoumaru tuvo que taparse los oídos por el grito tan fuerte que su amiga dio, todavía un poco aturdido la observo, tenia una mano en su pecho que subía y bajaba rápidamente, mientras la otra estaba en la pared, seguramente para detenerse

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¡Me asustaste!-

-Gomen nasai-

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es tarde-

Kagome se adelanto y salio por la puerta cerrándola de un golpe, Sesshoumaru se quedo parado, la había asustado

-_Que linda se ve cuando se enoja-_

Fin del flash back

-En serio lo lamento, onegai-

Kagome lo observo, tenia una tierna carita de niño arrepentido, y su disculpa sonaba bastante sincera, por lo que no pudo negarse a disculparse

-Descuida, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer-

-Lo prometo-

Ambos sonrieron, Kagome supo que en realidad su nuevo amigo era una persona bastante agradable, y Sesshoumaru no podía evitar que su corazón latiera más rápido que de costumbre

-Tienes unos pulmones muy sanos-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡Tiene que jugar!-

-¡No lo entiende¡No puedo!-

-¡No lo arruines solo por que tu novia no vino!-

Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula, el entrenador tenía razón, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, lo mas seguro era que Kagome llegara durante el juego, si no, saldría a buscarla, su novia era mucho más importante que un estúpido juego de soccer

-¡Inuyasha!-

Giro su vista hacia las gradas y sonrió, ahí estaba, tan radiante como siempre, saludándolo con la mano, deseándole toda la suerte del mundo, estaba ahí para apoyarlo y el no iba a fallarle

El silbato sonó y el partido inicio, las porras de ambos equipos animaban a cada uno, el partido estaba bastante reñido, por que aunque Inuyasha era bastante bueno, el capitán del otro equipo no se quedaba atrás

-Kagome-chan¿Por qué demoraste tanto? Inuyasha estaba a punto de llamar al ejército-

-Je, ese Inuyasha nunca cambiara, pero llegue justo a tiempo¿ne?-

-Hai, hai, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer-

-Lo prometo amiga-

-A propósito¿Qué no es Taisho-sempai quien viene ahí?-

Ambas se giraron a verlo, quedando con la boca abierta al igual que todas las demás chicas presentes, su cabello plateado ondeándose con el viento, sus ojos dorados brillando como el sol, pero Sesshoumaru solo se abrió paso entre la multitud para llegar a sentarse junto a (N/A la afortunada n////n) Kagome

Sesshoumaru observo a Kagome¡lo estaba mirando fijamente!, se veía bastante asombrada, pero al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y desvió la vista bastante sonrojada, algo que a Sesshoumaru le encanto

-Sumimasen, pero estaba buscando estacionamiento-

-Esta bien, Taisho-san-

Kagome permanecía bastante sonrojada, lo que causo que Sango riera, mientras Sesshoumaru sonreía por dentro, estaba logrando llamar la atención de Kagome. Lo que significaba un gran avance para su relación

-_Parece que no le soy tan indiferente-_

_-No me había dado cuenta que Taisho-san era tan apuesto-_sonrojo-_¡¿Pero que digo?!-_

-¿Te ocurre algo Kagome-chan?-

-Ie, no te preocupes Sango-chan-

Los tres continuaron viendo el partido, no faltaba mucho para que terminara, lo sorprendente era que el hasta ahora invicto equipo de Inuyasha, estaba terminando con un empate, Kagome sabia que el orgullo de Inuyasha no soportaría mucho…

-¡Fin del juego!-

El grito del árbitro hizo que todos se detuvieran y comenzaran a salir del campo, Kagome se apresuro en bajar las gradas para alcanzar a Inuyasha, pero en un descuido, tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer de no ser por que alguien la había sostenido justo antes de golpear el suelo

-Arigatou-

-No hay problema, pero deberías tener mas cuidado linda-

Kagome se sonrojo por el adjetivo que el desconocido le había puesto, cuando poso su vista en el, vio que era un chico alto, con la piel bronceada y unos ojos azul oscuro, con el cabello largo y negro pero sujetado en una coleta

-¿Eres el capitán del otro equipo cierto?-

-Así es, mi nombre es Okami Kouga, pero puedes decirme solo Kouga, no me agradan las formalidades-

-Higurashi Kagome, pero puedes decirme Kagome-

Y en unos momentos, Kouga estaba en el suelo con una mano en la mejilla, debido al golpe que recibió, y Kagome se encontraba detrás de un celoso Inuyasha, totalmente sorprendida y molesta con su novio

-¡Pero que te pasa bestia!-

-Encima de que haces trampa te atreves a acercarte a mi novia infeliz-

-Inuyasha, para-

-¡No te le vuelvas a acercar!-

-Mira idiota, no sabia que era tu novia, y además, ella decide si me le acerco o no-

-¡Claro que no!-

-Inuyasha-

-¡Ella es mi novia! Y yo decido quien se le acerca y quien no-

-¡Inuyasha!-

-¡Que!-

-¡Deja de tratarme como a un objeto!-

-Ah, o sea que te pones de su parte-

-¿Nani?-

-Eres una mal agradecida, encima que te protejo te atreves a irte con el primer tipo que te encuentras, no te me acerques-

Y como producto de los ciegos celos de Inuyasha, empujo a Kagome y la tiro al suelo debido a que no se esperaba el impacto, todo se detuvo, Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido de lo que había hecho, y a Kagome se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y salio corriendo del lugar

-¡Kagome!-

Continuará…

* * *

u.ú los hombre son unos celosos, mi mamá siempre dijo que los hombres celosos eran hombres inseguros, como sea, ahi tienen que los celos solo causan problemas, asi que si tienen algun novio celoso, cuidado n.n, ejem como kenshin-kun comprendera...muchos saludos a la central, en especial a la "spic"

**abril-chan: **Bueno pues ahi tienes que cualquier cosa puede pasar en esta historia, asi que, tendras que estar muy al pendiente si quieres saber que sigue despues, uf, como viste? inu-chan se puso celoso, y demas, veremos que pasara mas adelante, espero que puedas sacar algunas conclusiones con esto n.n, gracias por tu review n.n matta ne!

**oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo: **sumimasen u.u, ya entendi lo de tu nombre, es que yo en frances lo escribode otra forma, pero bueno, pasando a lo de tu rr pues pienso poner un poco de shonen-ai, sip, nara-chan se siente un poco atraido por sessh-kun, o.o que miedo jeje ojala sigas al pendiente de esta historia, que pues me sigue torturando por las noches al saber que no la continuao n.nU, gracias y matta ne

**Sleath: **Hay gracias por tus comentarios, y comprendo lo que es que te maten en clase, mi escuela es demasiado estricta, maldita escuela u.ú, pero aqui tienes, pues a ver que pasa con naraku, quien sabe cuales sean sus intenciones, y pues si, estoy de acuerdo con tu opinion, es genial cuando sessh le quita la chica a inu jejeje, te agradezco tu review, matta ne n.n

**Vampirestar: **Pues dejame decirte que tu humilde apoyo es mas grande de lo que te imaginas, me gusta mucho que lean mis fics chafas xD, bueno no tanto, me gusta escribir, y si a los demas les gusta, pues genial, muchas gracias por leer este fic de esta autora jaja matta ne!

Bueno, les agradezco sus reviews y sus no reviews, para todos aquellos que leen y que les da flojera dejar uno, xD, asi que, se despide de ustedes esta humilde autora no reconocida aun ñ.ñ

_Lady of Souls_


	6. Consuelo

Comentarios y explicaciones al final u.u

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, si no a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, así que solamente la historia es mía, y hago esto sin esperar recibir ni un solo peso, solo espero que algún día me den a seximaru n.n

"A SWEET TALE"

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

_**Conversación por teléfono**_

(N/A notas de la autora)

Capitulo 6: Consuelo

La lluvia golpeaba ferozmente contra la ciudad, la gente corría temiendo quedar empapados y pescar un resfriado, las calles estaban desiertas, todos se mantenían refugiados en el calor de sus hogares, con su familia, con sus amigos o como Inuyasha, solos.

-_Soy un bruto. ¿Por qué rayos hice eso? _

Mientras cambiaba de canal consecutivamente, recordaba algunos momentos vividos junto a su novia, nunca la había tratado de esa forma, se peleaban algunas veces, pero las reconciliaciones nunca habían faltado, no veía por que iba a faltar ahora. Ah claro, la empujó y le gritó cosas horribles.

Apagó el televisor y justo cuando iba a salir a buscarla sonó el teléfono.

_-Maldita sea. ¿_Diga?

**-Soy yo querido.**

-Kikyo…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mechones de cabello se pegaban a su cara, sentía toda su ropa mojada, la lluvia no mostraba piedad ante su sufrimiento. La mirada sin brillo miraba a ningún lugar, sus manos se aferraban a las cuerdas del columpio que se mecía con el viento. El cielo parecía entenderla por sus sonoros lamentos en forma de truenos y sus fuertes lágrimas.

Escuchaba su nombre a lo lejos, podría ser su imaginación, podría ser Sango, podría ser su madre, podría ser…Inuyasha.

_-Inuyasha…_

Sus ojos se nublaron nuevamente y el llanto reinicio, los sollozos no se detenían, no podía dejar de pensar en por que Inuyasha lo había hecho, si nunca la había tratado mal, tal vez había algo que lo molestaba o quizás…estaba con alguien mas.

No tuvo tiempo para seguir con sus pensamientos por que una figura se había parado delante de ella impidiendo cualquier visión frontal, también pudo sentir una calida tela arroparla y unos brazos que la sujetaban fuertemente, cargándola y llevándola rápidamente lejos de ahí.

Ya en el auto, su compañero se sacudió el agua con una pequeña toalla y luego comenzó a secar el cabello de ella, no había puesto atención a quien le dirigía semejante cuidado, seguía con la mirada oscurecida, con su mente bloqueada y las mejillas sonrosadas por el llanto.

-Ya estás lista.

Su voz sonó grave y cálida, conocía esa voz, conocía esa calidez, no había otro que pudiera transmitirle aquello más que su nuevo y más reciente amigo, Taisho Sesshoumaru.

-Taisho-san…

-Vaya, pensé que no me reconocerías en ese estado de zombie jaja.

Primer intento para alegrar a Kagome: fallido.

-Oye, necesito que me digas donde vives…

-…

-Bien, entonces te llevaré a mi casa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Dime los secretos de tus sueños,**

**la tristeza que hemos enfrentado,**

**una promesa vacía que se desvanece,**

**nunca lo sabré…**

-Bueno, bienvenida a mi humilde hogar.

El departamento de Sesshoumaru era amplio, ni muy decorado ni muy seco, era acogedor, la decoración no era excesiva ni tampoco escasa, simplemente era perfecto. Había dos habitaciones, una pequeña sala, un comedor de cuatro silla y una cocina muy linda, pero lo que la atrajo fue el ventanal que se encontraba en el fondo, detrás de la sala, la vista era hermosa, a pesar de que el clima estuviera espantoso, se apreciaba la mayor parte de la ciudad, tan ensimismada estaba que no notó que había alguien mas que ellos dos en aquella sala hasta que escucho la voz del pequeño intruso.

-Al fin llegaste Sesshoumarunii-chan-Una adormilada pequeña caminaba hacia su hermano mayor, al llegar este la levanto en brazos y la llevo hasta Kagome, quien miraba con adoración a la niña.

…**los sueños que no pueden volver,**

**mis recuerdos que se vuelven borrosos,**

**un corazón roto que mitigaba incluso el dolor,**

**mi alma quemada está ahora en cenizas,**

**lágrimas llenas de dolor…**

-Hola, ¿Quién eres?

Kagome tardó unos momentos en regresar a la vida, sus ojos retomaron brillo, su aura se volvió calida y sus labios formaron una tierna y hermosa sonrisa, algo que Sesshoumaru aprecio y decidió guardarlo en su memoria.

-Me llamo Kagome, me da mucho gusto conocerte linda.

-Yo soy Rin, la hermana pequeña de Sesshoumarunii-chan, ¿eres su novia? Eres muy bonita ¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Rin, no digas esas cosas, ella no es mi novia.

-Taisho-san, ¿puedo…?- Murmuró ella con los brazos extendidos hacia Rin, encantado de su mirada se la entregó y observó como la miraba con infinita adoración, la abrazó muy fuerte y derramó algunas lagrimas que la pequeña limpió.

-¿Por qué lloras Kagome-chan?

-Por nada, por nada.

…**así que dime la razón del por que**

**¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?**

**Rompiste mi corazón y me hiciste llorar…**

Tocaron a la puerta y Sesshoumaru dejó pasar a un hombre de edad avanzada, de aspecto gruñón pero Kagome supo de algún modo que no era una mala persona.

-Bien, Rin-san es hora de irnos.

La pequeña niña abrazó a la joven al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla y le susurraba al oído que era demasiado bonita para llorar, así la pequeña niña se retiraba con el hombre que ya había salido.

-¡Jaken-sama espéreme!

Kagome no soportó mas y se hecho a llorar cayendo de rodillas al piso, Sesshoumaru se precipitó hacia ella y la envolvió en sus brazos tratando de brindarle el conforte que necesitaba.

-_No importa cuanto tarde…_

-Lo siento, Taisho-san, no era mi intención-Pudo responder un poco mas calmada-lo que pasa es que-tratando de reprimir un sollozo-yo… yo no…

Pero Sesshoumaru colocó delicadamente un dedo en sus labios, evitando que dijera algo mas, sin advertencia, depositó un suave beso en su frente y la envolvió en un dulce abrazo que provocó que ella continuara llorando, pero ya no de tristeza.

-_No importa cuanto tarde, no importa cuanto me cueste, me ganare tu corazón y prometo que jamás te lastimare, Kagome._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lejos de la ciudad, Inuyasha observaba la lluvia cesar, sintió una punzada en el pecho y lo apretó tratando de alejar el dolor.

-¿Estas bien querido?

-Si Kikyo, no pasa nada.

-De acuerdo, te espero en el auto, ya es tarde.

-En un momento te alcanzo.

La luna se alzaba con supremacía y las estrellas a su alrededor le hacen compañía en su manto nocturno, Inuyasha derrama una lagrima solitario y murmura una triste frase al viento, siendo los astros presentes, los únicos testigos.

-_Perdóname, Kagome…_

…**así que dime la razón del por que**

**¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?**

**Rompiste mi corazón y me hiciste llorar…**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Termine Q.Q y no me maten por favor, se que me tarde _demasiado _pero simplemente no podia escribirlo, por eso quiero darle gracias a Horu-chan xD por ayudarme a que naciera la inspiracion, pronto les traere los demas capitulos de las otras historias. Ah la cancion es Shinkiru de LoveHolic en su version de ending el proximo capitulo se los pondre la semana que entra... espero n.nU

_ksforever: _Gracias por tu apoyo Q.Q, ya se los hombres son una bola de celosos, lo que quiere Naraku ... aun no lo sabremos xD gracias por todo y aqui tienes tu continuacion, matta ne!

_Vampirestar: _que bueno que te encanto n.n, pero calma mujer o.oUU que ya esta la continuacion, y gracias a mi nuevo muso xD ya no demorare tanto, gracias por tu apoyo y espero disfrutes este capitulo, matta ne!

_goshi:_ Gracias por tus felicitaciones n.n lo de los celos es verdad u.u malvados sean, algunas veces nos ayudan algunas veces nos lastiman, pero bueno, cambiando de tema, aqui puede ver como el acercamiento se ha convertido en un lazo mas fuerte, Naraku? aun no les puedo revelar su papel, pero ya lo averiguaras n.n no te preocupes, gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguiente, matta ne!

-_UVERworld-:_ jajaja pues terminaran o no terminaran? creo que eso es mas que obvio jajaja o tal vez no... quien sabe xD te gusta el yaoi xD? a mi me fascina el yaoi xD tal vez haya algo de shonen-ai, ya vere mas adelante, gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos en el siguiente, matta ne!

_abril-chan:_ amiga Q.Q!! ya se que Inuyasha es huerfano xD se merece tus insultos, pero bueno mujer, era absolutamente necesario, si no, no hubiera pasado lo de este capitulo no crees? gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado y nos leemos en el siguiente, matta ne!

_Citus:_ uh uh uh amiga, parece que tu suposicion era correcta, tenemos ala famisisima destructora de relaciones en el mundo del fanfiction: Kikyo! ya veras que relacion tienen Inuyasha y ella, y Kagome, valgame, que envidia da verdad xD? jaja bueno, gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos pronto, matta ne!

_x-Haiass-x:_ AH no te preocupes, dejaste review y eso es lo que importa, mira yo que me tardo siglos en actualizar jajaja Sesshy, que decirte? en este capitulo me volvi a enamorar de el como loca xD jajaj y mira que yo lo escribi xDD, koga es demasiado lindo para que haga algo malo jajaja tal vez le quiera hacer competencia a sesshy, ya vere xD en cuanto a Inuyasha, como dije antes, se merece tus insultos xD y aqui esta la consolacion jajaja ahi me dices que te parecio n.n hasta el proximo capitulo !!

_Alcalime:_ Muchas gracias! que bueno que te gusto y espero que te haya gustado este tambien, hasta la proxima!

_XtinaOdss:_ Aw muchas gracias!! espero que tambien te haya gustado este n.n bueno bueno hasta el siguiente!

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y a mi muso xD por ayudarme, nos vemos!

_Lady of Souls_


End file.
